Hello,Worker
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Hello, Worker (Hola, Trabajador) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 1 de septiembre de 2011, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 24 mil en YouTube. Comentario del autor: *''"Alguien no quiere trabajar pero debe trabajar. Y alguien quiere trabajar pero no puede."'' Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: KEI *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *dialogue *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalocluster feat.Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2014」OFFICIAL ALBUM *Universe and Stupidity Ha sido incluida en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd Letras Kanji= B4の紙切れに収まる僕の人生を 誰かに認めて欲しくって振りまく笑顔 計算じゃ割り切れないこの歪な難問が 解けるまで居残りなんだ 出られないんだ 先頭は遠ざかる 一人取り残される 目の前のレールの向こうに憧れるだけ だけど 何がしたいかわからない 何ができるかわからない そう言いながら這いつくばってここまで来たんだよ 明日のことはわからない 昨日のことはかわらない なら今日ぐらいは僕にください 数行の"お祈り"に揺れ動く僕の人生を 切り取って押し付けるように配り歩いた 期待されないまま 期待もしないまま 削られた僕らの形はどんな風に見えるのだろう 何を手に入れたんだろうか 何を失ったんだろうか 答え探し歯を食い縛ってここまで来たんだよ 明日世界が終わろうと 昨日のこと忘れようと ただ今日だけは僕にください 先頭は遠ざかる 一人取り残される 「どこでつまずいたの？」「あれ 何してんだろう？」 期待されないまま 期待もしないまま 削られた僕らもまだ息はあるから だけど 何がしたいかわからない 何ができるかわからない そう言いながら這いつくばってここまで来たんだよ 明日のことはわからない 昨日のことはかわらない なら今日だけは この今だけは僕らの物 |-| Romaji= BIIyon no kamikire ni osamaru boku no jinsei o Dareka ni mitomete hoshikutte furimaku egao Keisan ja warikirenai kono ibitsu na nanmon ga Tokeru made inokori nanda derarenain da Sentou wa toozakaru hitori torinokosareru Me no mae no REERU no mukou ni akogareru dake Dakedo Nani ga shitai ka wakaranai Nani ga dekiru ka wakaranai Sou iinagara haitsukubatte koko made kita n da yo Ashita no koto wa wakaranai Kinou no koto wa kawaranai Nara kyou gurai wa boku ni kudasai Suugyou no "o-inori" ni yureugoku boku no jinsei o Kiritotte oshitsukeru you ni kubari aruita Kitai sarenai mama kitai mo shinai mama Kezurareta bokura no katachi wa donna fuu ni mieru no darou Nani o te ni ireta n darou ka Nani o ushinatta n darou ka Kotae sagashi ha o kuishibatte koko made kitan da yo Ashita sekai ga owarou to Kinou no koto wasureyou to Tada kyou dake wa boku ni kudasai Sentou wa toozakaru hitori torinokosareru "Doko de tsumazuita no?" "are, nani shite'n darou?" Kitai sarenai mama kitai mo shinai mama Kezurareta bokura mo mada iki wa aru kara Dakedo Nani ga shitai ka wakaranai Nani ga dekiru ka wakaranai Sou iinagara haitsukubatte koko made kitan da yo Ashita no koto wa wakaranai Kinou no koto wa kawaranai Nara kyou dake wa kono ima dake wa bokura no mono |-| Español= Antes estaba satisfecho con pequeñas cosas,quería que mi existencia fuera reconocida por alguien que me hubiera hecho sonreír Era un problema difícil y distorsionado que no podía ser resuelto con números Era imposible escapar de esa cárcel hasta que acabara. Me aleje de la cima y fui dejada sola atrás Deseaba ver el otro lado del cartel que estaba al frente de mis ojos Pero No puedo comprender que es lo que quiero hacer No puedo comprender lo que puedo hacer Vine con la cabeza abajo y llegue aquí mientras decía esas palabras No puedo comprender las cosas que pasaran mañana No puedo cambiar las cosas que hice en el pasado Simplemente concédemelo hoy. Muchas veces he rezado mientras rogaba por mi vida Corté y repartí,empujándome para seguir adelante. Sin esperar nada,ni tampoco esperar hacerlo Nuestras figuras se perfilaron por el viento que vimos. ¿Qué estoy ganando con esto? ¿Y que es lo que estoy perdiendo? Buscaba una respuesta,rechinaba mis dientes mientras venia aquí Ya que el mundo acabara algún día en el futuro Olvidare las cosas que pasaron en el pasado Simplemente concédemelo hoy. Me aleje de la cima y fui dejado solo atrás ¿a donde he llegado? Hey,¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer? Sin esperar nada,sin esperar hacerlo Por que nuestras respiraciones se agudizan una vez más. Pero No puedo comprender lo que puedo hacer No puedo comprender que es lo que puedo hacer Vine con la cabeza abajo y llegue aquí mientras decía esas palabras. No puedo comprender las cosas que pasaran mañana No puedo cambiar las cosas que hice en el pasado Solo por ahora este momento es nuestro Galeria Hello, Worker Project Diva F 2nd.jpg|Modulo para el Project Diva F 2nd. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011